The Sacrifice
by theRahma
Summary: Disaster strikes in Athens, and the supernatural is at fault. To prevent future disasters similar to it, Ciel must be sacrificed to appease the gods. But what when Sebastian, the tyrant's foster son, claims Ciel as his lover? Things don't always go as planned when the supernatural is involved. A/U, Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Fire

Author's Note: MalexMale Relationships in the future. Don't like, don't read. I (sadly) own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

552 BC, Athens

Fire. Fire everywhere. Fire around him, above him, beneath him… Fire in his lungs, fire attached to the end of his white chiton (1), fire reflected against his teary, blue eyes.

"Mother… Father…" he choked out, standing in front of the quickly burning house. He stood there silently, watching his home crumble to rubble in the dark, quiet night. The only thing he heard was the crackle of the fire and the sound of the stones and clay as they tumbled down to the ground. He swallowed thickly as he clasped his hands close to his chest, feeling his heart beat against his thin clothing.

_Where are they?_

His parents were nowhere to be seen. They had told him to run, to leave the burning house as fast as he could. And he did as they asked. So why weren't they here?

He looked around him with wide eyes that were teary from the smoke of the fire. Finally, a few people arrived, running quickly with buckets of water. "Ciel! What happened?!" they yelled, but without waiting for a response from the young boy, they began to put out the fire, tossing bucketful after bucketful of water onto the burning scene in front of them.

Ciel walked closer, standing beside one of them and asking, "Where are Mother and Father?"

The man looked up at the boy incredulously and said, "What are you talking about, child?! They're still in there?!"

Ciel's eyes widened, naivety clear in their depths as he swallowed. "I-I don't know…"

The man quickly ran into the house, the fire now a little more settled down. A few people followed him, quickly guessing why he went in there.

Worry and fear settled in Ciel's heart, and he quickly moved to run after the men, but another man held him back. "You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

"But Mother-! Father-!" Ciel protested, trying to push at the man, the tears in his eyes welling and spilling over, streaming down his cheeks as the situation finally sunk in.

_I may never see them again…_

Finally, the men came out, one carrying his mother and the other carrying his father.

"Mother! Father!" Ciel yelled out, running over to them.

The men tried to hide the bodies from the boy, but it was too late.

He caught sight of his father's open eyes, the whites of them darkened from the fire. The features of his face were barely noticeable, and Ciel said, his head shaking with disbelief, "This isn't my father! This is someone else! This is not my father!"

But a man replied, "It is, Ciel… It is…"

How could this be his father? This man's face was browned, with red blotches against it, his clothing tattered and parts of his skin peeled off. And though the woman's eyes were closed, her condition was no better. Her open mouth revealed a tongue that had already been burned, now just a small clot.

Ciel trembled in the arms of the man, who was still holding him in case the trauma caused him to do something perilous.

"W-w-what?! Are they…" he swallowed, unable to say the word that he was so accustomed to hearing in such a precarious place as Greece, where war and death were both common.

The men holding the two bodies nodded slowly as they walked away, leaving Ciel with the man holding him. The young boy slowly sunk to the ground, his eyes wide and pupils tiny as he continued to stare at the fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, he found himself in a strange bedroom. It was small and meager, not what he was used to considering his noble upbringing.

He was lying in a small kline bed, the mattress hard against his back and the pillow patched and stuffed with hay. He slowly sat up and looked around, finding nothing else besides the bed but a nightstand with a jug of water on it.

Groggily rubbing his eyes and trying to absorb this new location, the events of last night finally settled in his mind.

_My parents… died…_

It sounded so wrong, so strange in his childlike mind, but at the same time, it was so true. He knew it was true. The men carrying his parents knew it was true. Perhaps his parents now, wherever they are, know it is true.

But where was he now? Why was he in this room? He couldn't even remember what happened before he was brought here. Did he faint? Fall asleep? He didn't know.

Deciding to discover on his own, he carefully slipped out of the bed and walked towards the door, opening it and exiting out of it.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It was as if he entered a completely different world compared to the small, scanty room he just left. The hallway he was now standing in had marble floors and large, polished columns. Paintings embellished every wall, and statues adorned every corner. His confusion increased as he continued walking, the only sound being the sound of his bare feet stepping against the marble floors.

When he reached the end of the hallway, he found two doors. He could hear voices behind one of them, and his childlike curiosity spiked inside of him as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" a womanly voice asked with an edge of irritation.

"I'm telling you… Stone and clay are made to resist fire. Greek houses are very difficult to burn down. The gods are angry with us. The gods have sent their wrath upon us," a loud, authoritative voice spoke.

"I still hold to the opinion that the gods have sent down a demon among us to torture and torment us. Fire is a demon's power," a squeaky voice said.

"Demon, hm?" the womanly voice spoke.

"Yes, demon," the squeaky voice said again.

"Well, why do you think the little boy survived?"

"The boy survived because he is pure. He is loved by the gods," the authoritative voice asserted.

The squeaky voice said, "You may be right, Tyrant Peisistratos (2)."

_Tyrant Peisistratos_, Ciel thought. _The tyrant! _He looked around him, slowly starting to connect the dots. _Am I in the palace?!_

"Of course I am right," the tyrant said. A long silence followed his statement before the tyrant said quietly, "I believe a sacrifice is in order..."

"Yes, it is," the squeaky voice and the womanly voice said in unison.

"This concludes our meeting. I will announce the day and time of the sacrifice, and I will see you then," the tyrant said. There was a loud sound – perhaps of his staff against the ground.

Ciel quickly moved away from the door, knowing this was a conversation he was most certainly not allowed to overhear. He made his way back to the room he awoke in and went back to sitting on the bed.

As he sat on the small mattress, loneliness settled in. He looked around the room for something to do, someone to talk to… His parents were no longer here.

_I want to go home_…

That one thought rang and repeated in his head, but he knew he could never go back home again. This was probably his best bet. Maybe the tyrant will grant him a new home.

But even if the tyrant could rebuild his house, Ciel knew it could never be home... never again. Not after he saw his parents' burned carcasses.

His knees bent up, and he wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees and curling up into himself.

_What will happen to me now?_

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Ciel turned his head to look at the visitor. He was a slave, holding a tray of food. "Good morning," he said politely. Ciel did not respond, just looking up at the man. Walking carefully towards the boy, the slave placed the tray beside him on the nightstand and left.

Ciel's family had several slaves. _Did they also die?_

He looked down at the food. It was barley bread dipped in wine (3) with a few figs on the side. There was also a cup of water beside his breakfast. He slowly began eating the food before drinking the water, swallowing it down and lying back in bed with a soft sigh.

His eyes lidded, and he fell asleep. At least this time he knew what happened before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Ciel woke up this time, it wasn't his own choice. A man yanked him by the hair and yelled into his ear, "Wake up, boy!"

Ciel yelped, grabbing for the person's wrist. "Ah, d-don't! That hurts!"

The man threw Ciel over his shoulder and exited the small room, heading down several hallways until he finally reached a dungeon and tossed Ciel onto the hard ground.

Pain shot through Ciel's back at being thrown so hard against the ground, and he winced, his eyes squeezing shut.

The man quickly began stripping Ciel's clothes, and the boy struggled, pushing at the man's large, strong arms. "W-what's going on?!"

The man slapped Ciel hard. "Shut up! You're wasting time!"

Just then, a familiar womanly voice spoke, her tone disapproving. "Now, now, now. Didn't I tell you not to abuse our little sacrifice?"

_The woman from the conversation with the tyrant!_

The man's tone suddenly went apologetic and extremely polite as he turned around to look at the woman, now looming above him. Her dress was a dark, bloody red and trailed behind her on the ground. Her hair color was an extremely pale blond, perched upon her head in a loose bun, red roses circling around it. Her eyes were ice blue as they focused on Ciel, her expression appreciative. "Have you checked if he was pure?"

"Not yet. I was just about to, but he keeps struggling!"

The woman leaned down, crouching to be face-to-face with Ciel. Her hand raised to stroke Ciel's face, her long fingernails lightly trailing against the boy's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "Aaaww, poor baby. So afraid~. Don't worry… This sacrifice will be quick. We'll send you back to the gods who love you. We'll send you back to Mommy and Daddy. Don't you want to be with them?"

Ciel swallowed and nodded, the woman's voice hypnotic. _She's… a witch!_

The woman smiled sweetly. "Very good. Now, listen to this kind man over here so we can get this over and done with quickly. The Athenians are all sitting outside, waiting for a good show." She kissed Ciel's cheek before standing, her breasts spilling out of the top of her dress as she gracefully walked away.

The man snickered and resumed undressing the child. Ciel still struggled, the hypnosis of the woman finally fading away and allowing him to be in a sane state of mind again.

"No! I don't want to be sacrificed! I know how they are! I don't want it!"

"I said _shut up_!" the man finally removed Ciel's clothes and turned him over, exposing his rear entrance. He spread his butt cheeks roughly and examined his entrance before saying, "Yep. You're a virgin. And quite a cute one at that. Pink and niiice~. Yay~!"

Ciel blushed furiously, moving away from the perverted man and backing against the wall. _I can't believe this is happening. _

The man grabbed for a white piece of cloth and expertly wrapped it around Ciel, picking him up by throwing him over his shoulder. He began climbing up the stairs of the dungeon. A small opening allowed him to see the stage, and he set Ciel down to look as well.

"Now you can watch the royal family come in."

The witch was the one speaking now. "Ladies and gentlemen of Athens, I am honored to stand before you today to witness this momentous sacrifice. As we all know, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive passed away in a terrible accident yesterday. The gods claimed them back as their own. But they left their one son, Ciel Phantomhive, because he is blessed and loved by the gods. The cause of their death was a fire. We believe this is the work of a demon, for demons possess the power of fire. The Phantomhives' house was sturdy and strong; this can only be the work of a demon. Therefore, this sacrifice is to rid Athens of this accursed demon! And we can only do this by giving the gods someone they love. But before anything, before we start the sacrifice, let us introduce the royal family. First, we have Tyrant Peisistratos."

Loud cheers sounded as the people clapped and hollered for their tyrant. He walked on the stage with unwavering pride and a confident stature. His long, white beard blended in with his white robes, and there was a wreath of laurel leaves around his balding head. When he reached his throne, he stood in front of it, his arms outstretched to his people, before e slowly took a seat.

"His first son, Hipparchus."

Hipparchus came onstage, also looking proud and confident as he made his way to sit beside his father. His hair was a golden color, his eyes a light blue and skin pale with rosy cheeks. He took the throne seated right beside the tyrant's, his head held high.

"His second son, Hippias."

Hippias looked very similar to Hipparchus, except his eyes were darker. He also had a confident, self-assured walk as he sat beside his brother, nodding to him in acknowledgement.

"And last but not least, his foster son, Sebastian."

If the crowd was loud before, it was deafening now. The screams and hollers of the women overpowered the men's, and Ciel could clearly see arms reaching out, waiting for the foster son to come out in hope that they can touch him, in hope that this man's robe may at least brush the women's needy fingers.

Ciel was curious. He had never seen this foster son. He rarely ever made an appearance. Why was everyone going crazy? Why was everyone screaming for this man who wasn't even a direct successor to the throne?

When Ciel saw him, he knew why.

Sebastian was different. Sebastian did not look like the other tyrant's sons. He did not have the wavy, blond hair or the sky blue eyes. His hair was a dark black, strands of it framing his face perfectly, surprisingly unkempt for someone in the royal family. His skin was pale, almost an unworldly kind of pale, and his eyes… His eyes were mesmerizing, almost like a crimson sea… a sea of blood. Even his clothes were different. His brothers wore white gowns, and he wore black ones. All black.

Ciel kept staring. Sebastian smirked at the screaming, insane audience as he slowly took his seat. Ciel noticed the look on Hipparchus's and Hippias's faces. They were seething with anger at how much attention Sebastian got, and Ciel could actually hear Hippias growl to Hipparchus, "He isn't even his legitimate son!"

Sebastian, almost as if he could feel Ciel's eyes on him, looked down through the open crack on the stage. His red eyes met Ciel's blue ones, and the confident smirk left his face, replaced by a curious look.

Ciel quickly ducked, hiding away from those burning, scorching eyes.

Burning, scorching… Like the fire that killed his parents.

* * *

Footnotes

1. A chiton is a garment similar to a tunic but with light linen, usually worn by both genders and all ages. Women's chitons were long, hanging down to the ankles, and men's chitons fell to their knees.

2. Peisistratos was a Greek tyrant who ruled in Athens between 561 and 527 BC. He was actually a very fair and just ruler. As a sidenote, the term "tyrant" now holds a negative connotation, but in Ancient Greece, this was the word used for any ruler, good or bad.

3. Barley bread dipped in wine was commonly eaten for breakfast in Ancient Greece. Often, there would be figs or olives to complement the bread.


	2. The Ceremony

Ciel's heart raced, and his head pounded. Those eyes… Those eyes frightened him… Those eyes sent shivers down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand.

He could hear the witch onstage as she said, "Now that we have introduced the royal family, we shall commence our sacrificial ceremony."

The audience roared with excitement.

"You all will love the boy chosen to be sacrificed to the gods… He's pure in every sense of the word, still the tender age of twelve years old. Audience, welcome the blessed boy who will return to the gods who love him, Ciel Phantomhive!"

The audience's screams increased in volume and passion, and the man beside Ciel pulled him up, leading him out of the crack and bringing him onstage. When Ciel reached the stage, he discovered it was the altar of Pluto, god of the underworld. There he was, Pluto, in the form of a statue, bearded, with his dead, carved eyes boring into Ciel. The statue was all white and tall, taller than anyone else on the stage. The god's arms were outstretched, his fingertips delicate as they lingered in the air. On one side of him were his attributes – a cornucopia, a key, and a scepter. On his other side was a bronze statue of the three-headed dog, Cerberus. Beside Cerberus was another statue, this one silver, of a screech owl, an animal valuable to Pluto. The altar was sprinkled – tainted - with blood of young boys from previous sacrifices. The audience began clapping and hollering at the sight of Ciel at the altar, looking out at them with wide, blue eyes.

The witch smiled, feigning sweetness as she said, "Aww, isn't he adorable?" she gestured for him to come close, but he didn't take a single step, always warned by his parents to never approach witches. The man pushed him closer to the witch, and she took his hand, holding it up in the air as if Ciel was a champion of the Olympics.

As the audience went crazy with their screams and hollers, a group of masked men carried in a large, glass table upon which was a sharp axe.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting colder, making Ciel tremble slightly as he looked at the scene around him.

"I'll need a little help undressing him," the witch said to the man standing beside Ciel.

The man nodded eagerly – perhaps a little too eagerly – as he quickly grabbed for the blue-eyed boy and began undressing him.

Ciel grabbed for the man's beard and pulled on it roughly to the side, kicking and struggling vehemently, his mouth set in a frown and eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"HEY!" yelled out the man, grabbing for Ciel's wrist and yanking it away. "You stop struggling! Little bastard!"

Ciel still struggled, now grunting and whimpering with effort as he tried to free his wrist from the older man.

"You're not going to kill me. I'm not going to die. I don't want my head to be chopped off. I will not die!" Ciel yelled out, his voice full of determination and conviction far beyond his years. There was a small tear clinging to one of his eyelashes, threatening to spill over.

The older man spat at Ciel, saying angrily, "This isn't your choice, you stupid little boy! The gods want you! You must obey! We need to rid Athens of the demon that plagues it!"

The witch finally cut in, saying to the men who brought the table in, "Gentlemen, it seems we need some help here. This one's a fighter."

The men rushed over and held Ciel down against the table, one holding his arms, one holding his legs, and another holding his midsection.

The man who was with Ciel earlier quickly ripped Ciel's white garments off, disposing of them and laughing loudly, running a hand down Ciel's torso and lightly stopping right at his pelvis, just inches away from his crotch. "How does that feel~?"

The men and even the witch laughed loudly, finding this hilarious. Ciel tried to kick, but the man at the end of the table was holding his ankles way too tightly. "D-don't touch me!"

He didn't like this. He didn't like his body being exposed to the people of Athens, he didn't like this stranger touching him, he didn't like being vulnerable. He didn't like being minutes away from death.

"I don't like hearing his voice," the witch said matter-of-factly, glancing at the man who brought Ciel onstage. "Kyros, make him shut up."

Kyros nodded quickly, saying, "Right on it!" He ran to the clothes he had thrown to the side and ripped a piece of it, using it to gag Ciel's mouth. He struggled to tie it from the back, Ciel moving his head and trying to bite the cloth off, but he finally managed to do it with a loud huff of triumph. Ciel's voice was muffled and barely audible behind the cloth.

The witch placed her index finger on her lips, looking thoughtful before saying slowly, "This fight he's putting forward causes me to believe he may be possessed by the spirit of the same demon who murdered his parents and burned down his house."

The audience gasped, shock and horror on hundreds of faces staring at the boy, and Ciel's eyes widened as he tried to say behind the cloth, "I'm not possessed! I'm not!" It only came out as muffled grunts, however, and the witch continued, "We may need to implement a different procedure altogether. We cannot send a possessed human being to the gods. We must first remove the evil spirit inside of him, and then we can send him, pure and holy, to the gods."

The audience nodded with agreement, some murmurs of approval sounding.

_I'm not possessed! I'm perfectly fine! I'm perfectly fine!_

Ciel kicked and thrashed harder against the glass table, but the men holding him down were far stronger than even his willpower.

"Now, we shall begin…" the witch said gravely, eyeing the audience. The audience fell silent when she said this, a solemn, grave atmosphere taking over.

A group of people wearing hooded robes walked onstage holding several lyres. The stringed musical instruments were larger than usual, and the music that filled the arena was haunting and melancholic. Everyone in the audience bowed their heads as the sun continued to set, now minutes away from complete darkness. Ciel shivered against the glass table, goosebumps making their way across his milky skin.

Another group of people walked onstage, holding large, gray candles that were lit, the fire atop of them wavering in the night air. They all stood around the table Ciel was set on, gazing down at him with pitiful, yet hauntingly serene eyes.

More people were filing onto the stage… Another group of people came, each holding a small yet obviously deadly knife. The final group of people came holding whips. With each group walking onto the stage, more and more fear settled into Ciel's heart, and he began trembling and squirming on the table, the cold air no longer being the reason behind his shivering.

The witch raised her hands up to the sky, and everyone in the audience did the same.

"Our god, Pluto… Earlier known to us as Hades… king and ruler of the underworld and the dead… Son of Cronus and Rhea… Sovereign over the underworld, one of the three realms of the universe… We pray to you… We plead with you… Rid Athens of the demon that wanders among its people! Rid us of the evil that plagues and torments us! Rid us of the demon whose fire not only burns down houses but lives and families! We offer to you a beloved, pure boy… Virginal and innocent… Take him, and with him, take the evil that infests Athens."

Murmurs waved around the audience as they closed their eyes and prayed sincerely and passionately, some falling to the ground and some weeping.

The witch paused, almost as if a revelation has come down upon her. "But there is a problem! The same demon we pray for you to remove occupies the boy! He has possessed the purity and virtue of the boy! Help us to rid the boy of him! Help us to remove the evil that holds him!"

The group of people holding candles began to slowly tip their candles down, facing Ciel. He was confused as to what was going on, staring at the wavering candlelight… until the wax began to drip from them. Ciel suddenly flinched as it began to fall onto his skin, and he winced sharply, his body jerking suddenly. "N-no!" he tried to scream out, but as before, his scream was muffled. More wax began to drip onto his bare skin, the pain increasing exponentially. The scorching wax against his cold skin caused an agony like no other as he writhed uncontrollably.

"We beg of you – remove the demon! Remove the demon! REMOVE THE DEMON!" the witch's features contorted; she almost looked insane. It was as if the demon possessed _her _instead of the writhing boy on the glass table.

When Ciel's entire body was covered with candlewax, the group of people holding the candles slowly glided away, replaced by the group holding knives. They snickered at the look of fear on Ciel's face as they suddenly began making shallow but painful cuts all over his body. Ciel screamed behind the white cloth covering his mouth, tears welling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks as he thrashed against the table. The men holding him down tightened their grips. The men playing the music continued, uninterrupted… It was like the screams of the boy on the table were serving as the vocals for their music.

"Through the cuts we are making across the sacrifice's skin, remove the demon! Remove the demon's spirit from the cuts! REMOVE THE DEMON'S SPIRIT!" the witch screamed, now falling to her knees, her voice rash and screeching.

After they were finished making the cuts, they also glided away, each of them licking their knives with the blood of the pure boy, which they believed was sacred.

The people with whips came, and they suddenly began flogging Ciel with the dark, brutal whips, screaming out loudly, "GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THE BOY! LEAVE HIM!"

The witch was screaming as well, "No demon can rest in a body filled with pain! We shall make it difficult for the demon to occupy this boy's delicate body! But we need your help, Pluto! Help us! Pull the demon out! Pull the demon out!"

Ciel's face was damp with tears at this point, his body red with pain. Blood soaked the glass table; one would've thought it was originally painted crimson. He was unable to breathe, unable to even open his eyes from the pain. His breaths came out in small, harsh gasps. The cloth made his saliva gather around it and choke him. He knew he had asthma… He knew there would be an attack soon enough… He could feel it.

He could feel the sweat gather around his face… When he cracked his eye open, he could see his fingernails turning blue. Pain and unbearable pressure made its way around his chest, and he began to breathe rapidly, uncontrollably. The muscles in his chest and neck began to tighten, and he began to cough convulsively, his face turning pale.

Panic settled in, and his protests to "stop" and "don't hurt me" became incoherent; he had difficulty speaking. He began wheezing and jerking. The people around him dropped their whips and fell silent; even the witch stopped screaming and turned to look at the convulsing, coughing, wheezing boy.

His head lolled to the side and eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry and head was dizzy, but he could see the foster son of the tyrant… staring at him intently… watching him.

Not doing anything to help.

_I think I'm going to die… _

But unfortunately for the boy, this was not the end of his torture. Not yet. When the people stopped whipping him, he tried to focus on what his parents taught him to do… _Try to relax… Breathe deeply and carefully…_

Slowly but surely, his symptoms subsided, and the boy was left lying on the table, completely worn out. His eyes were lidded and limbs were limp, his stare close to dead as his blue eyes remained locked on Sebastian's red ones.

_I think I'm going to die…_

Suddenly, loud cheers sounded from the audience, and the witch was clapping fervently. "The demon is out of him! The demon is out of him! Pluto has answered our prayers! PLUTO HAS ANSWERED OUR PRAYERS!"

_Did they mistake my asthma attack for the demon leaving my body…?_

"Now that the boy is completely pure," the witch started, "we must sacrifice him to the gods before the sun rises."

_It's close to dawn… How many hours did they spend torturing me? Maybe it was days…_

The witch grabbed for the axe and slowly approached Ciel, who didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were still focused on Sebastian's… He wasn't staring at this strange man because he wanted or expected help from him. He didn't wish to condemn him. He simply wanted to see red before he died… Red… fire… The same image his parents saw before their own death.

The witch raised the axe above Ciel's neck.

_I'm going to die…_

"Pluto, help us make this sacrifice successful."

_I'm going to return to Mother and Father…_

"Help his soul travel the heavens and arrive to you safely."

_Will I have wings in the afterlife?_

"Carry this beautiful boy in your strong arms… Carry him like a mother carries her newborn baby."

_Who am I kidding? There is no god… No gods… No afterlife. No god would have allowed this to happen. If Pluto was so powerful, he wouldn't need a sacrifice to make anything happen._

"Love him and protect him!"

_Someone…_

"Care for him in the afterlife!"

_Anyone…_

"By your name, Pluto, I sacrifice this boy!"

_Help me._


	3. The Savior

Author's Note: I don't usually write any notes before my chapters, but I felt I should write one because of the interest gathering around this fanfiction. Thank you all for your support and interest! I am glad so many of you are enjoying the story. Just as much as you all enjoy reading it, I very much enjoy writing it, so again, thank you!

* * *

The boy's large, blue eyes squeezed shut, his fingers tightening around the edges of the table. His breath hitched as he prepared himself… prepared himself for the slash that would bring his short life to an end.

But instead of hearing the sound of the axe as it whipped through the air, he heard a man clearing his throat. He cracked an eye open and saw the tyrant's foster son slowly stand up, looking nonchalant and surprisingly bored considering what was happening before him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Agatha…" he started, not looking apologetic at all.

The entire audience gasped loudly, and even the musicians stopped to gawk at the tall, dark-haired man daring to interrupt a sacrifice.

The witch's eyes widened as her hands shook around the axe she was so tightly holding, her pale blue eyes holding rage and anger as she screamed, "What do you think you're doing?! How dare you interrupt a sacrificial ceremony?!" Her eyes quickly moved to the tyrant as she shrieked, "Tyrant Peisistratos! Control your son!"

The tyrant was also bewildered, shaking his head as he stood and grabbed for Sebastian's wrist, pleading with him, "Sit down, son! You'll incur the wrath of the gods!"

Sebastian smoothly pulled his wrist out of the tyrant's hold and sighed, glancing down at Ciel, who was now staring up at him with shock and confusion. The red-eyed man rubbed his temple, looking down at the ground as he said slowly, "I would actually incur more wrath from the gods if I let this sacrifice continue…"

The witch's anger only increased as she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SEBASTIAN?!"

Sebastian took slow steps toward Ciel, his eyes focused on the boy as he stood across from him. He then grabbed for one of his legs and spread it open. Ciel squeaked with surprise, his protests muffled behind the white cloth as Sebastian closely examined his private parts.

"Hmmmm…" Sebastian said contemplatively, not taking his eyes off of the area between Ciel's legs.

The witch, Agatha, was now fuming with anger. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, SEBASTIAN!"

The tyrant, and now his sons, were standing, worry clear on their faces. Hippias yelled out, "You're going to curse us, Sebastian! Sit back down!"

Hipparchus added, "Save your perversion for another time, Sebastian! This is completely inappropriate!"

The audience was also now becoming restless, their expressions showing obvious worry and fear, afraid of the gods and their frequent wrath-induced curses.

"I assure you… This will certainly save you a lot of curses from the gods," Sebastian said, trying to comfort the audience. He reached his hand out to the cloth pressed against Ciel's mouth and easily pulled it down. As soon as he did this, a stream of angry protests spilled out of Ciel's mouth.

"What's wrong with you?! Staring at me like that! You disgusting, filthy animal!"

Sebastian chuckled as he said, "My suspicion continues being confirmed…" He waited for Ciel to finally calm down, the boy now mercilessly glaring up at him.

When Ciel's mouth closed, Sebastian placed his thumb between Ciel's lips and pried his mouth open, examining that as well. Ciel had a sour expression, the older man's fingers against his lips feeling odd and unnatural.

Sebastian finally released Ciel's lips and said with another sigh, "This is quite embarrassing, Agatha…"

"What is?" the witch snapped, her usually pale face now red.

"How do I say this?" started Sebastian, rubbing his temple again as he feigned embarrassment. He glanced at Ciel and then back up at Agatha, pausing for a bit and taking a deep breath in before saying, "This boy is actually my… eromenos (1)…"

The audience gasped. Hippias and Hipparchus dropped their jaws, in complete disbelief.

Ciel's eyes widened, an incredulous expression taking over his face as he opened his mouth to argue against this ludicrous claim.

But Sebastian placed a gentle yet firm finger over Ciel's lips, saying, "Ssshhh, I know it's embarrassing, but… it's okay. I'll take you back." He then quickly pulled the white cloth back over Ciel's mouth and tightened it from the back.

Agatha's eyes narrowed as she leered, "Nice try, Sebastian. This boy is a virgin. No way is he your eromenos."

Sebastian chuckled, his expression amused as he said, "Ah, how impeccably he fooled all of you." He glanced at Ciel, winking as he said teasingly, "How naughty you are."

"Stop this at once!" shrieked the witch. "You're a liar! A damn liar, Sebastian!"

Sebastian shook his head as he said, "Honestly, Agatha, I knew at once after I pulled that white cloth off his mouth and he spouted all that anger out at me that he was my eromenos… He's quite the feisty one."

"How could you sit there for hours watching him be tortured and not say anything?! How is it that you just realized he was yours now?!"

"I was daydreaming… Lost in my own world, I suppose," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"Ciel Phantomhive comes from a noble family. He had very esteemed suitors begging at his doorstep day in and day out, sometimes sleeping there for weeks just to prove their worth. Anyone who had the privilege of being his erastes (2) would be quite publicized and well-known all throughout Athens."

Sebastian blinked as he said, "I am the tyrant's foster son… _He _is privileged to have _me_."

"Sebastian," Agatha started warningly, "don't play around with me. You never once touched this boy. He is a virgin."

"Again, he had you all fooled. He's quite efficient at that, actually. Acts like a good little boy, but in the bedroom, he's something else entirely," Sebastian said with a pleased expression. He then quickly leaned down and grabbed Ciel, carrying him in one arm. The blood trailing down Ciel's body stained Sebastian's robe, but since the man's clothing was completely black, the marks were not obvious. However, Sebastian's hand that was wrapped around Ciel quickly reddened with blood, and his neck also had a few drops of blood.

Ciel squirmed in Sebastian's hold, glaring at him, his voice muffled, as predicted, behind the white cloth.

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel, and the boy flinched away, but Sebastian successfully reached his ear and began to nibble on it. Ciel squirmed even more, trying to back away and placing his small hand on Sebastian's neck, pushing the older man away. A handprint of Ciel's blood-covered hand ended up on Sebastian's neck after the struggle.

In front of everyone watching, Sebastian nibbling Ciel's ear was a sign of affection and intimacy. But Sebastian was actually whispering in Ciel's ear, "If you want to live another day, shut up and be still."

Ciel's eyes widened at the older man's words, but he knew they were true. So he stopped squirming and trying to protest behind the cloth. He wanted to live, and as disgraceful as this was, it was not nearly as disgraceful as having his head chopped off in front of thousands of people.

Sebastian pulled away with a smirk, looking at Agatha before saying, "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course not! You always pull shit like this, Sebastian," she retorted.

"Well then, would a confirmation from my eromenos be enough for you to believe me?"

The witch snickered as she said confidently, "It's obvious he disagrees. The first words he said to you were filled with insult and anger, not love and affection. He was squirming in your arms and refusing for you to examine his private parts. It's obvious to everyone he is not yours."

Sebastian playfully pouted as he looked over at Ciel, saying with a nudge, "What does my lovely eromenos have to say about this?"

Ciel looked down pointedly at the white cloth held tight against his mouth, his blue eyes going cutely cross-eyed as he does so.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight before saying, "Ah, yes, I almost forgot," he said, but he didn't make a move to remove the white cloth, not trusting the boy enough to give him his voice back just yet. "Well, how about a nod for yes and a shake of your head for no? Are you my eromenos?"

Ciel swallowed thickly. His heart raced at the question. His parents had always told him never to give himself up too quickly to any suitor. A boy who gave himself up too quickly was looked down upon by society; boys, especially nobles and aristocrats, were encouraged to make it very difficult for suitors to gain them.

For this reason, many suitors struggled and went through miserable efforts just to make Ciel their lover. But he didn't like any of the suitors. Not a single one.

Not the richest of them, not the most handsome of them, not the strongest of them. Ciel simply did not like them.

And he did not like this one, either. But… this certainly was not an offer, right? It is only to save Ciel's life. This can't be serious. He would never be the eromenos of the tyrant's foster son.

For some reason still unknown to Ciel, this red-eyed stranger wanted to save Ciel's life; this was the extent of the offer. Just to save Ciel's life.

So Ciel nodded, though he was looking down at the ground. Something about this made his face redden and heart beat… Something about this made him feel uneasy and embarrassed. Something about this was completely wrong.

"Aaww," Sebastian said fondly, "he's shy."

"Unbelievable!" screeched the witch.

The audience went into a frenzy. "What does this mean?!" someone yelled out.

"We almost sacrificed a boy who is not a virgin! He is not pure!" another person screamed.

"But we didn't actually _sacrifice _him! So maybe the gods will forgive us!"

"But they're already angry with us! What will they do?!"

"And what about the demon?! What will happen to the demon?!"

Screams and hollers sounded all across the arena.

The tyrant stood and banged his staff on the ground. "SILENCE!" he hollered. But nobody acknowledged the tyrant's authority. The arena was still in chaos, people now running and sobbing, some even rising onto the stage to pray and beg for mercy at Pluto's altar.

Sebastian smirked, taking this opportunity to say to the witch, who was now also in a state of panic as she tried, with the tyrant, to calm the people down, "Well, I have to get going now. Some business to take care of. Sorry for the confusion and inconvenience."

And with that, he disappeared off the stage, holding Ciel in one arm, the other arm pulling his robe close as he left his people, the Athenians, in complete commotion.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. An _eromenos _is an ancient Greek word describing an adolescent boy who was courted by an older man, or was in an erotic relationship with him. (Think of it as Greek for uke!) Erotic relationships between adult males and younger males, usually in their teens, was socially acknowledged and accepted in Ancient Greek. There are many social customs surrounding these relationships (called pederasty), and they were often a way to discipline and educate an adolescent boy, the older man training the boy in academics and physical activity. (Take "physical activity" as you like. ;))

2. An _erastes _is the older man in the above relationship. (Think of it as Greek for seme.)


	4. The Bedroom

**Author's Note: Aaaaahhh! This is it, guys! The beginning of some sexineeeessss~!**

* * *

The dark-haired, royal man took long, confident strides through his expansive palace. He was silent the whole time, not saying a word or even glancing at the boy in his arm. The only sound was the click of his heels against the marble floors.

Ciel remained stiff, also silent, but that was mostly due to the white cloth still covering his mouth. He looked around the wide, long hallway, staring at the statues of gods and goddesses, the vases, the columns… Even the floors were polished and magnificent. The curtains that were hung over the open windows swayed in the breeze of the night.

Finally, Sebastian reached the end of the hallway and opened the door, entering his chambers. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of this room. There was a large bed in the middle, its blankets a deep, maroon color framed by black. The bed had large posts and a canopy, the thin, black curtains trailing around the bed. The rug was thick, also a maroon color, with very elaborate detail. On the bedside table was a candelabrum, completely black, with large, lit up, maroon candles. There was another bedside table on the other side of the bed, atop which was a jug of water and a pair of reading glasses. There was a bookshelf to the side, completely occupied with massive books. Across from the bed was a mahogany dresser with a large, extravagant mirror, the frame of it carved elegantly. The entire room looked extremely regal, fit for a king…

Or a king's foster son.

Ciel didn't realize that his bare body noticeably relaxed against the older man's, his arm resting on Sebastian's shoulder. When he finally snapped out of his curious, entranced state, he blinked and looked down at Sebastian, who was staring at him intently.

Sebastian then moved to the bed and gently placed Ciel on it, climbing onto it as well. His red eyes were feral as he examined Ciel like a predator examining its prey. Ciel slowly backed away, the silk bed sheets making movement difficult. He pulled the blanket over his naked body, not liking the look in this stranger's eyes, his heart beginning to race. Sebastian moved close to Ciel and easily moved the white cloth off his mouth, placing it on the bedside table beside the candelabrum.

Sebastian finally spoke, his voice velvety and low as he thought out loud, "So… what shall I do with you…?"

Ciel looked confused as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're my eromenos…" Sebastian started, slowly moving toward Ciel, whose body once again stiffened as it backed away, hitting the headboard of the bed.

"N-no, I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you are," Sebastian insisted, slowly moving his hand to wrap around Ciel's ankle and easily pulling him close. Ciel tried to yank his leg away, shaking his head, his eyebrows furrowing and mouth curving into a frown.

"I'm not! You said all that just to save my life!"

"And I did. You'll still live after we're finished." Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel's ankle, pulling him even closer.

Ciel's eyes widened as he said incredulously, "What are you talking about?!"

"Well, nobody has ever died after having sex with me," Sebastian said slowly before pausing, placing his index finger on his chin as he looked off to the side thoughtfully. "Well, except that one time…" He winced at the memory, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Ciel didn't know if the man was serious or not, but either way, this was bad. Even if Sebastian was joking, being in the same room – in the same bed – as someone with such a sick sense of humor was not good news. "Let go of me."

"No." Sebastian leaned down, his mouth set in a smirk, leaning even closer to Ciel, intending to kiss that frowning mouth.

Ciel slapped him right across the face, actually causing the older man's head to turn to the side. "Don't you dare even try it!"

Sebastian slowly turned to face Ciel. His expression was not shocked… not angry… not confused…

He was amused. He chuckled lightly as he said, "Ah… I suppose what they say about Ciel Phantomhive is true. You really do play hard to get."

"I'm not _playing _hard to get. I _am _hard to get."

Sebastian chuckled again. Ciel's eyebrow twitched at the chuckle. It was annoying him.

"Quite an arrogant one I got stuck with," Sebastian commented. "I didn't think I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting someone as arrogant as me. And most surprisingly, I didn't think I'd meet someone who would deny an invitation of sex from _me._" His eyes lost the feral look and were replaced with a contemplative look as he looked off to the side, his eyes fixed on the candelabrum.

Ciel wondered what Sebastian was thinking about; it was worrying him. He knew this man was up to no good… He knew this man was not a good person. Sebastian was the kind of person Ciel's parents warned him against. He was the kind of person Ciel should run away from.

A wince escaped the young boy's mouth as he backed away even more, the raw wounds on his body harshly brushing against the material of the bed.

Sebastian's eyes quickly looked away from the candles and to Ciel before realization hit him. "You're still hurt, aren't you?"

Ciel didn't say anything, not wanting to admit his weakness. He looked away from Sebastian, staring at the bookshelf and reading the title of one of the huge books. _The Principles of Democracy_.

_He's so boring…_

"You obviously are… Those people tortured you."

Ciel again said nothing, biting his bottom lip, his small hands clenching the blanket even tighter.

Sebastian sighed and moved off the bed, going into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and rummaging through the drawers under the sink. He finally pulled out a large box and brought it onto the bed. Ciel's eyes curiously looked at the box as Sebastian pulled out some pieces of cloth, ointments, and creams.

"Allow me to apply this to treat your wounds," Sebastian said quietly, trying not to scare the boy. He knew he had scared Ciel earlier, and he had actually enjoyed that, but he also knew this was not the time to play around. If the wounds were serious, they could be mortal. And he had gone through a lot of effort to save this child's life; he didn't want him dying anytime soon.

At least not before they had sex.

Sebastian cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to get that thought off his mind.

Ciel finally nodded and removed the blanket, pushing it away from his body and lying down, his head propped up on the large and numerous pillows.

Sebastian actually winced at the sight of the scars, the bruises, and the blood. Since his bed sheets were maroon, the blood that seeped through them wasn't obvious, but his sharp eyes noticed it. There was barely a clear spot on the boy's small body, almost every inch marked by a scar or a bruise.

Ciel's eyes watched Sebastian closely, his heart starting to race again with anticipation and unease. Those red eyes, with the fire reflected against them, screamed danger.

Sebastian finally stopped staring at the injuries. First, he grabbed for a cloth and soaked it with water from the jug, carefully yet thoroughly wiping the blood off of Ciel's body.

After he had wiped all the blood off, he spread some of the ointment on his fingers and began to slowly, carefully rub it into Ciel's body.

Ciel gasped, the ointment stinging, especially on the open wounds. His eyes squeezed shut as his leg jerked. "Ah… It stings!"

Sebastian nodded, looking understanding. "I know… Just bear with it for a little bit…"

Unable to control his perversion, his eyes kept sneaking quick glances at Ciel's member. He studied the boy's lithe body: his slender legs, the small, gentle curve of his waist, his delicate torso, his pink nipples… He noticed Ciel's neck that was slightly arched because of his positioning… his small hands that were tightly clenching onto the bed sheets… the small, dainty toes attached to arched feet. The candlelight was causing Ciel's bare body to look ethereal, the shadows and warm, orange light making the sight very visually appealing to the older man.

He continued rubbing the ointment onto Ciel's skin before gently turning him over.

His eyes once again roamed, but this time, he didn't have to be sneaky. Ciel couldn't see Sebastian as he stared at the boy's perky, round ass. Sebastian looked disappointed to see scars on it as well. _Well, thankfully, it's not too much. But still… I wanted to be the first to mark that ass. Oh well. _Sebastian suddenly smirked at the next thought in his head. _I'll mark it in… other ways._

Ciel's head was turned to the side, his eyes innocently staring at the bookshelf, reading more and more titles. He was unaware of Sebastian's eyes and thoughts. The young boy thought this was normal, natural – just like anyone would treat his wounds.

Little did he know this man was far from normal, far from natural…

Sebastian finally resumed his treatment, spreading more of the ointment onto Ciel's body. The feral look had returned to his eyes at this point. His fingers were hasty yet thorough as they made their way down Ciel's back, itching to touch the boy's ass. When he finally reached it, he made sure to rub it slowly and very gently, watching Ciel's expression.

The boy's large, blue eyes fluttered closed, and a light flush took over his cheeks. He sighed out softly, his shoulders relaxing.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered into Ciel's ear, "Doesn't that feel good?"

Ciel nodded slowly, still not realizing how sexual all of this was.

Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel's ear lobe before slowly pulling away, not wanting to push his luck. "Are you feeling… _better_?"

Ciel moaned out softly, nodding again. "Yes… Much better…"

"I'm _glad_," Sebastian said as he looked down at his clothed crotch. There was a slight tent in his black robes. He internally laughed at his little innuendos; it was even funnier that Ciel didn't get it.

His hands daringly slipped to rub between the boy's crack, and it was then that Ciel stiffened. _This feels weird. Why does this feel weird…? Why…?_

The poor, inexperienced boy was slowly but surely getting aroused, and he didn't know what was happening to his body.

"D-don't… Touch there… It feels weird…" Ciel choked out, his face flushing even more.

Sebastian chuckled and continued his ministrations, now slowly, teasingly rubbing against and around Ciel's hole. "_Weird_? What's so weird about it?"

Ciel moaned out softly, his hands tightening around the sheets as he tried to pinpoint his feelings. He had never been touched there before, so it all felt weird to him. "I-I don't know… It just… feels weird."

"Hmmm? Please, do explain… This is all part of the _treatment_ after all, so I have no idea what you may be referring to…" Sebastian gently prodded the hole, not placing his finger in there, just wanting to tease the boy.

"St-stop!" Ciel choked out again, sharply jerking and sitting up, his heart racing and breathing heavy, his eyes wide as he stared at Sebastian. The feral look was back, more intense and dangerous than ever.

_What happened?! What was he doing?! What happened to my body?!_

Sebastian's eyes slowly moved down Ciel's body… The boy shivered uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around him. He could almost feel fingers where Sebastian's eyes moved.

Down the boy's milky throat, down his fragile torso, down his waist… The crimson eyes finally stopped at the boy's crotch.

Confused, Ciel followed Sebastian's gaze.

The dark-haired man smirked widely, frighteningly… His eyes promised a long, unrelenting night as he finally spoke. "You're hard."

* * *

**Okay, please don't kill me. I know I stopped it right when things were on a roll, but... I... I just... I thought it'd be a cool way to end it. Sorry! D; I will definitely make the next chapter worth it. Please continue reviewing so I know what you think! I love reading your reviews!**.


	5. The Arousal

Ciel's eyes widened, confused and shocked by the sudden change in the older man. "What… What do you mean…?"

"You're sexually aroused… Hard. Feel yourself. Feel how hard you are." Sebastian slowly moved his hand and rested it against Ciel's crotch.

Ciel immediately grabbed for Sebastian's wrist and yanked it away. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine," said Sebastian, moving away from Ciel and pulling a book from the shelf. He sat down at the plush couch near the window and spread his legs out, calmly reading the book.

Ciel silently sat on the bed, looking down at the bed sheets, studying the pattern. Occasionally, he would glance at the older man across the room, but he dared not say anything. He was glad Sebastian was away from him.

But as more time passed, the young boy began to feel a slowly increasing pain in his crotch. He gritted his teeth and closed his legs, holding in his breath. _It hurts…_

Ciel breathed out shakily as he slowly moved to the edge of the bed, starting to stand up. But the pain of the erection caused him to fall over, hitting the hard, marble floors. He cried out with pain as he tried to sit up.

Sebastian smoothly closed the book and set it off to the side, standing and pulling Ciel up. He hld his arms, keeping the boy's body steady. Ciel kept shaking in Sebastian's hold, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked with a hint of teasing, his eyes amused.

"N-nothing…"

"You seem quite… _in pain_. And something tells me it's not just you falling that caused this pain."

Ciel shook his head, trying to escape the man's hold, but he was unable to.

"I'll relieve the pain," Sebastian said after a moment only filled with grunts and whimpers as the child tried to move out of his grip.

"H-huh?! What do you mean?"

"There is only one way to relieve this pain…" Sebastian slowly but firmly moved Ciel to the bed, laying him down on it and climbing beside him.

The older man then wrapped his long, thin fingers around Ciel's member and began to slowly pump it. Ciel gasped, his hips bucking almost immediately as never-before-experienced pleasure shot through his system. "Ah-n-no! It… It f-feels…!" the boy struggled to protest, but he couldn't put words around how this felt. He knew it was wrong, he knew his parents told him to make a future erastes go through Hell and back to be able to touch him in such a way, but he never knew it would feel so good.

Still, the boy kicked and struggled, trying to move his body away from Sebastian. The older man easily held Ciel's hips down with his free hand, restricting his movements and continuing to pump the boy. He then paused, moved the hand holding Ciel's hips down, and grabbed the white cloth beside the boy's head. "You need to shut that pretty mouth of yours." He then wrapped the white cloth around Ciel's mouth, the boy's protests now muffled. Sebastian moved his hand back to Ciel's hips, continuing to hold him down. His hand around Ciel's length gripped it tightly and began moving faster, faster, faster.

Forced arousal made its way into Ciel's body. His skin flushed a deep pink as his head lolled to the side, his eyes fluttering closed. Drool began to trail down his chin as he whimpered, his voice still muffled but very audible. "Nh…" His hips bucked and rocked insanely, and Sebastian occasionally teased him by running his thumb across the boy's slit. He sometimes even slowed down to an unbearably tantalizing pace, getting Ciel to hold his breath and tense up.

The sight was a complete beauty to Sebastian. The young, supple boy, spread out across the bed, his pale, milky body flushed and eyes closed with embarrassment. Ciel's small fingers clenched onto the bed sheets, and his legs were propped up, his toes curling into the sheets.

His chest was rising and falling as he breathed heavily, his voice sweet yet loud even through the white cloth wrapped around his mouth.

It didn't take long. Not at all. It didn't take long for the boy to go completely silent as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten, his hips bucking sharply. He then began to breathe even louder, his voice getting high and desperate. "I-I-I….!"

His entire body visibly tensed with the building arousal before his hips snapped and jerked. He released all over the bed sheets, his abdomen, and his legs.

The boy continued to jerk and twitch, and Sebastian maintained his hold on the member as Ciel tried to flinch away.

"Just because your pleasure is momentarily over doesn't mean I'm done with you," Sebastian said, his hand holding onto Ciel's hips bringing him close and making him sit up, holding him close to his body.

Ciel's head fell over to rest on Sebastian's shoulder as he continued jerking and twitching, his eyes fluttering and body trembling. Sebastian could feel the trembles against his own body.

"Damn… This is the strongest post-coital reaction I've ever witnessed," Sebastian said, his eyes curious as he moved his head to watch Ciel's face.

He cupped the boy's round face and lowered the white cloth, staring at his pink, moist lips. He leaned in for a kiss, still holding Ciel's face still. But Ciel had finally begun to calm down from his orgasm, and he kicked the older man as hard as he could. Though Sebastian didn't fall over and cry like Ciel had hoped, his eyes did widen as he paused.

"St-stop doing this to me," Ciel said, his voice shaking slightly.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a bit before nodding. He moved off the bed and opened his closet, pulling out a light blue chiton. He tossed it at Ciel, not even looking at him, still facing the closet as he spoke. "Put this on, and leave this room. Ask one of the servants for a guest room."

Ciel didn't know why, but he was hurt. Hurt by the cold, unfeeling words, hurt by Sebastian not looking at him when he spoke.

But he ignored it and quickly put the chiton on. When he stood, he caught sight of Sebastian unsheathing a sword and wiping it with the curtain beside the window.

The boy quickly left the room. _I should be thankful I'm out of that pervert's bedroom. How shameful would it be if he had made me sleep in there?!_

But there was a feeling of melancholy in the boy's heart. Something about being in such an intimate situation with this man and then being asked to leave the room was… hurtful.

Ciel swallowed thickly and shook his head, his bare feet continuing to make small, short steps across the marble floor.

_I'll just have to forget what happened… Forget what he did… Forget him._


	6. The Witch

**I know the last chapter was pretty short, so I made sure to make this one longer.**

**There's also some background info in this chapter about Sebastian! Yaaaay for background stories!**

* * *

Ciel found a servant leaning over, wiping a glass table. The servant's back was to Ciel, and his chiton was scandalously short, which caused the blue-eyed boy to look away.

Ciel politely tapped the servant's shoulder, causing the servant to stand and turn around. The servant was a young boy about Ciel's age, and he had light blue eyes and unkempt blond hair. He looked at Ciel with interest and slight suspicion. "May I help you?"

"Sebastian, the tyrant's foster son, asked me to request a guest room from a servant."

"Sebastian asked you to do this?"

Ciel nodded, gazing steadily into the servant's eyes.

The blond's eyes narrowed. "Why? Who are you?"

"I was supposed to be sacrificed today…"

"Ah, yes, the human sacrifice. What happened? Why are you alive?"

Ciel blinked at the boy's confrontational approach. "Sebastian helped me out of it."

The boy's anger seemed only to increase. "Why? How?"

So Ciel told him. The event was public news now; all of Athens knew about it. It would make it to the newspapers tomorrow morning, he was sure of it.

The blond boy was shaking by the time Ciel finished the story. He turned on his heels and stomped off. Ciel hesitated but didn't follow the servant. He knew better than to follow a servant around.

_How odd_, Ciel thought.

So he found someone else – one wearing a chiton of a decent length and who wasn't a boy – and was led to a room. He sat on the bed and began to think.

_I won't live here forever. I refuse to. I refuse to be Sebastian's eromenos – Sebastian's bitch. I need to figure things out. I have to figure out how to get out of here. Perhaps I have inherited something from my parents…_

The boy set his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Small tears made their way out of his closed eyes and down his cheeks as he thought of his parents and his current predicament, as he thought of how he was treated all day. He could feel things change inside of him. He could feel ice gather around his heart… He could feel a cold cage close around his heart, blocking it from anything warm, anything loving, anything like his parents.

Ciel knew he had changed forever. He knew he could never be the naïve, innocent boy he once was.

Ciel knew this would be the last time he cried.

And with that, he fell asleep.

Back in Sebastian's room, he still stood near the window, idly holding his sword in his hands and staring at the dark landscape in front of him.

A knock on the door caused the dark-haired male to blink, interrupted from his trance, as he cleared his throat and said, "Come in…"

The door creaked open, and Sebastian turned around to see the person who entered. It was Agatha, the witch. He sighed as he sheathed his sword and put it away. _Probably a bad idea. _"What do you want, Agatha?"

"Sebastian," she hissed as she drew closer to him, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"And _I _have no idea what you're planning, but this is bad, Sebastian! This is _bad_! Why would you save a child you don't even know?!"

"I told you he's my erome-"

"He is _not _your fucking eromenos!" Agatha screeched, now inches away from Sebastian, looking up at him but still very intimidating. "Don't play around with me, Sebastian! You _know _that ceremony was for our benefit! You're delaying our progress!"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "Just find someone else…"

"He was the perfect target, Sebastian, and you know it!"

"Alright, alright…" Sebastian reasoned, gently cupping her face and tilting her head up, leaning down to kiss her.

Agatha snapped her head to the side, slapping Sebastian's hand away. "Don't even try your little games, Sebastian. They don't work on me anymore."

Sebastian chuckled and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close. "They don't work anymore? What caused this sudden change of heart?"

Agatha's pale blue eyes narrowed. "You."

Sebastian blinked, feigning innocence. "Me? What might've I done to cause this unfortunate shift in emotion?"

Agatha laughed harshly, placing a hand on Sebastian's that was resting on her waist. "You're damn good at this, aren't you, Sebastian? What happened? Did your 'eromenos' refuse to have sex with you?" She placed her free hand on her chin, looking thoughtful. "Hmmm… I wonder why an eromenos would deny his erastes. Unless there really is no such relationship."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "You're right. He's not. He's not my eromenos… But he will be."

A flash of hurt crossed the woman's blue eyes as she whispered out, "Why?"

Sebastian's red eyes wavered from one blue eye to the other. "Darling, you know these relationships aren't… serious… They're merely for status and reputation."

"But you've had so many relationships that weren't 'serious,' Sebastian! Why can't you remain loyal to me?!"

Sebastian said nothing, continuing to stare into the witch's obviously pained eyes.

"We used to be lovers, Sebastian… Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember… But you need to consider who I am now."

Agatha swallowed thickly. "Ah, right. After the years of living beside one another, with both of us suffering through life and barely making it… After the years of the love we shared—"

"It wasn't _love_, Agatha. I told you I'm incapable of such a thing as love."

Agatha bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her emotions. "It was love on my end."

"I understand that…"

"Have you forgotten our dream? To rule Greece, to be on top, to be above everyone else? To gaze down at Athens from the balcony of the palace… Have you forgotten, Sebastian?"

"I haven't…"

_He did. He forgot everything. He got so caught up in the royal life he's living now that he forgot everything. _

Agatha's mind flashed back years ago.

She had been sitting on the floor of her small modest house, eating dinner with her parents and four sisters. The family had been quiet for a long time, the mother throwing occasional glances at the father.

Finally, her father had spoken. "Agatha, as you know, our circumstances are… quite problematic at this time."

Agatha nodded, slipping a green olive into her mouth.

"So we've decided to sell you as a concubine to the tyrant…"

Her blue eyes widened at the news. "What…? But… But I won't be able to live with you…"

"I know, dear," the mother cut in. "But we need to make this sacrifice. For our good. For the good of your sisters. We need to live."

"What about me?!"

"You'll live a wonderful life," the father reasoned. "The tyrant will value you. You'll live in the palace. What more can a girl ask for?"

"But… What about Sebastian?"

The mother laughed. "Oh, dear, it's just young love… You'll find someone better than him."

Tears made their way to Agatha's eyes, but she refused to let them slip out. She refused to allow her parents to see her pain at their betrayal. She wiped her hands on her long chiton and stood, leaving the house and running to the house next door.

She knocked on the wooden door with both her fists, the tears now streaming down her face as she wept loudly.

It was Sebastian who opened the door, his red eyes shocked to see Agatha in this state. "Agatha?"

The blond young woman threw herself into the older male's arms and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her trembling, shaking body steadily.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, burying his face in her sleek hair.

Agatha was silent for a long time before she finally lifted her head, staring into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "My family is selling me to Tyrant Peisistratos…"

Sebastian was silent as he nodded slowly, not saying anything. Agatha could see the coldness that had veiled the man's eyes. He was beginning to accept it. He was already beginning to get over her.

"But I'll find a way to make it work, Sebastian! We'll be together. I promise we will. Maybe… Maybe this is the gods' way to make our dream come true – our dream to rule Greece."

Sebastian nodded again before releasing Agatha, gently yet firmly pushing her out of the door. "Have fun with the tyrant."

Those words broke her, destroyed her… They plagued her mind every day and every night. Even as she lay with the tyrant, those words repeated in her mind, killing and ripping her apart from the inside. But those words also made her more determined than ever to maintain her relationship with Sebastian. She worked to be the tyrant's favored concubine, using her sly, clever nature to her advantage. She learned all about his previous wives, figured out everything he loved about them, and made all those qualities even better. The tyrant was completely head over heels for her, and when he discovered her talent in magic, he appointed her to be the witch of the palace.

Even though she was a witch, holding an official position on the executive board of Greece, the tyrant still requested her to his chambers every once in a while, reaffirming that she was, first and foremost, his possession.

With her power as a witch, she convinced him that there is a prophecy of blessing for him – a blessing through the adoption of a son. She described this son as having black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She had said she would find this man for the tyrant.

And she had found him. She had held his hand as she introduced the silent Sebastian to the pleased, welcoming tyrant. No one would know her intentions… No one would know why she was holding his hand – no one would know the feelings that went through her as he squeezed her hand. No one would know that she snuck into this man's bedroom almost every night to be in the company of the love of her life.

Standing in front of Sebastian now, she blinked, stepping out of her trance. She grabbed Sebastian's collar and screamed, shaking him violently, "_I _brought you into this palace! _I _gave you this life! _I _made you royalty! It was all me! All me, Sebastian! All me!"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her intimately, pulling away to whisper, "Shhh, Agatha. People will hear you."

"I don't care who hears me! It's the truth! And when you came into the palace, you forgot everything I did for you! You ignore me in the halls, in meetings, in public, as if you never knew me!"

"Agatha, you need to forget what was between us. You need to forget and move on… I'm not the same… _person_… I was before, and you know it."

Agatha was sobbing now, just like she was that night she ran into his arms to inform him of her parents' decision to sell her. She wiped her tears with her palm and slapped Sebastian with that same wet palm. "You bastard!"

With that, she took a deep, shaky breath and ran out of the room, her long blond hair slipping out of its tight bun and trailing down her hair as her sandals clacked against the marble floors.

Sebastian watched after her with cold eyes and a slight smirk. "Foolish human," he said, closing the door and heading back to the window.

Agatha was too easy… Too giving. She easily gave him herself. When he asked to see her naked body, she all too quickly removed her thin clothing, revealing her round, firm breasts, her slender waist, her flat stomach and curved hips. She all too easily revealed her smooth legs and everything between those legs.

She fell in love too easily, she kissed too easily, she cried too easily.

He was sick of it. He was sick of things coming too easily to him, especially as the tyrant's foster son, when anything and everything was given to him with a simple order.

And that's why his feelings for Agatha – if there were feelings at all – dwindled and completely faded away.

He wanted – needed – something different. He needed a challenge, a competition, a struggle.

As he peered out into the night, he thought of the blue-eyed boy.

The small smirk on his angled face widened.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! Please let me know what you thought through your reviews/favorites/follows! I've been really appreciating all the feedback. Thank you! :D**


	7. The Contract

**Hello, dear readers! I apologize for my slight delay in posting - classes and professors have been killing me. Hope this chapter makes up for the delay, and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, my lovely eromenos."

This was the statement Ciel woke up to that morning, his eyes slowly cracking open to find Sebastian standing in front of the window, spreading the curtains open to let in the bright sunlight. The tall man's back was facing Ciel as he was straightening out the brown curtains.

Ciel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he grumbled, "I'm not your eromenos…"

"Is that so?" Sebastian said, finally turning to face Ciel with a smirk on his face. A ray of sunlight hit Sebastian's red eyes, creating a glimmering flash in them. His crimson eyes locked with Ciel's blue ones and slowly traveled down the boy's throat, stopping where his collar starts. He then glanced back up at Ciel, his smirk widening and eyes glinting with amusement. "I've decided otherwise."

Ciel stared at Sebastian with tired, lidded eyes before he covered his mouth, yawning tiredly. He then pulled the covers over his head and plopped back on the bed, saying irritably, "Leave me alone."

Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps approaching before the covers were yanked off of him suddenly. Sebastian then gripped Ciel's wrist and pulled him off the bed, causing the boy to almost topple over. Sebastian held his waist, steadying him. "I said it's time to wake up, _Ciel_."

The blue-eyed boy immediately flinched away from the man, backing up into the wall. His eyes focused on the man's thin, long fingers and black nails. _I wonder why his nails are black. Does he really paint his nails black? Seems… odd. _But then Ciel remembered that these were the same fingers that touched him just last night. Memories of what happened flashed through his mind. Right after it had happened last night, he was so shocked by the incident that he couldn't react properly, but now… Now it all finally sank in.

His face reddened as he continued to stare at those pale hands. Ciel had been touched somewhere his parents constantly forbade him from allowing others to touch. "Only a suitable erastes can touch you there, and only after you've given him Hell," they would say. Ciel would nod obediently and vow that he would do as he was told.

Last night, he didn't do as he was told.

And not only that, but he had _enjoyed it_ last night. He had enjoyed the feeling of that area being aroused, he had enjoyed the heat that built up in his stomach, he had enjoyed the flutter of his heart… Even though he was confused and bewildered by what was happening, he had enjoyed it.

The boy's face reddened even more, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from Sebastian's hand; he couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the man who participated in such an intimate act with him last night.

His voice shook as he asked slowly, "What do you want from me?"

Sebastian chuckled and moved to place an arm around Ciel's shoulder, leading him away from the bed. "I merely wish to… show you something."

Sebastian finally stopped in front of the mirror. Ciel was still looking down at the floor, his stomach churning. He felt like he was going to vomit. Sebastian's hand wrapped around the boy's soft chin and tilted his head up, forcing the boy to look at himself in the mirror. Ciel tried to turn his head away from the blushing face in front of him, his eyes again glancing down at the floor, but Sebastian held his chin tightly, forcing it in its place.

"I want you to see this," the older male said.

Ciel's blue eyes moved to stare at his reflection, with Sebastian close behind him. He glanced up at Sebastian's reflection and gasped when he saw the man's red eyes glowing. He backed away, but all that met him was Sebastian's torso, holding him back. "W-what's going on?! Why are your eyes glowing?" Ciel managed, looking bewildered. His eyes were locked with Sebastian's glowing ones, the horror he felt inside refusing to allow him to look away.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, and the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. A chill ran down the boy's spine, but he swallowed thickly, willing himself to stay calm.

Sebastian finally spoke. "As you know, Ciel Phantomhive, _I_ saved your life…"

Ciel did nothing. His fear was now replaced by anger as he glared at Sebastian's reflection. _He's bringing this up again. What's his problem?!_

Sebastian's smirk widened as his hand grazed down Ciel's neck. "Therefore, you owe me so much…"

Ciel finally spoke up, his voice shaking with anger, a deep frown set on his face. "I owe you nothing. You helped me out of your own choice. I did not force you to help me."

Sebastian chuckled again, causing another chill to run down Ciel's spine. He could feel the color drain out of his face, and when he glanced down at his reflection, he found his pupils dilated and his face white as a ghost.

"Whether you asked me to or not, I still saved your life," Sebastian said. Without me, who knows where you would be?"

Ciel shook his head. "This is ridiculous. What do you want, then? Some monetary compensation for the trouble I put you through?" Ciel's voice held a thick tone of sarcasm when he said the last sentence, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration at this older male.

"More than that. You are to be my eromenos until I have found no more use for you."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he yelled out, "What do you think I am, some sort of object that you can use and throw away?! I refuse to be the eromenos of someone like _you_!"

The side of Sebastian's mouth twitched before his right hand wrapped around Ciel's neck, pulling the boy's head close to Sebastian's chest.

"Ngh!" Ciel struggled to move his neck out of Sebastian's tight grasp, thrashing against the male's body, but Sebastian wouldn't budge.

The dark-haired male then moved his left hand to Ciel's right eye.

_What the hell is he doing?! What is he doing?! _Ciel thought, his eye quickly closing when Sebastian's hand came too close.

Sebastian forced the lid open, holding it up with one finger. The boy's eyelid fluttered as he continued struggling and yelling, "What are you doing?! You're insane! Something's wrong with you!"

Sebastian's mouth twitched yet another time before curving upward into a sinister smirk. He then moved his index finger so that his black nail rested on Ciel's iris. Ciel could see his the whites of his eyes turn red from the dryness and irritation, and he thrashed again, trying to escape Sebastian's seemingly insane actions.

But Sebastian's grip was too tight, and even as Ciel's iris moved around, his nail followed. His patience was persistent through Ciel's struggles, and when Ciel weakened only for a second, his nail dug into the iris.

The young boy screamed a hollow, pain-filled scream. He could see the blood trailing out of his eye and down his cheek as Sebastian began to _carve _a pattern into his iris.

As the older male was doing this, Ciel could notice a pattern forming on Sebastian's left hand, the one he was carving with. But his attention was quickly drawn away by the excruciating pain, and he continued screaming and writhing in Sebastian's grip, his body threatening to crumble to the ground without Sebastian's support.

The blood trailed down to Ciel's lips, and because the boy's mouth was open and screaming, the blood seeped onto his tongue, some making its way down his chin and neck, staining the collar of his white chiton.

It seemed like hours before Sebastian finally pulled his finger away, his white hand bloodied by the brutal action. He wiped his hand on Ciel's chiton and said, "Look what you've become…"

Ciel swallowed as he stared at his reflection. His right iris was no longer that deep, dark blue. It was now purple, with a contract symbol that was now glowing a light pink. A five-point star occupied his pupil, and a circle adorned with spiky lines surrounded that star just outside of his pupil. Horror struck the boy. What was this symbol? What did it mean? How could he be forced into it like that? Why did Sebastian do this? A similar symbol was on Sebastian's left hand. Why?

"I'll be back in a few hours," Sebastian said. He released Ciel, causing the boy to collapse to the ground, before walking away from Ciel, opening the door of the small guest room, and leaving the boy on the ground.

When he closed the door, he was faced by one of his servants, a young boy with light blue eyes and unkempt blond hair. He looked concerned as he asked suddenly, "What was going on in there, Sebastian?! I heard screaming!"

Sebastian locked the guest room with his master key and pushed the servant out of his way, saying coldly, "It's none of your business, Alois."

Alois followed close behind. "Is it that same boy you rescued from the sacrifice? I talked to him last night! He was asking for a room. Is it him?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he continued walking, not turning to face the blond boy. "I said it's none of your business. Keep out of it."

Alois was finally able to run and stand in front of Sebastian, causing the older male to stop in his tracks. Sebastian looked down at him threateningly, his eyes cold and left hand hidden from the boy's view.

Alois wasn't threatened, and he didn't back down, a frown set on his face and eyebrows furrowed with determination. "I won't let you break another heart, Sebastian!"

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly. There was a certain look in his eyes, a mix of bitterness and hopelessness, as he said, "His heart can't be swayed, much less broken."

Alois looked on with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian sighed before once again pushing the boy out of his path. "I said it's none of your business. Finish your work."

The older male continued to walk, heading to his bedroom. He entered, closed the door, and sat on his bed. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the marble floor, his eyes trained on one blue marble, rare among the brown and beige ones.

_What have I done? _he thought. As quickly and as suddenly as that thought came, it was chased away with cold, senseless thoughts.

_He owes me his life. This is the least he can give me._

But at the same time, he still couldn't chase away that one thought: _What have I done?_

* * *

Back in the guest room, Ciel's body shook with pain, rage, and disbelief. His face was pressed against the hardwood floor, cold against his cheek. He willed himself not to cry. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry again, he had promised himself he would be strong.

He had already sealed his heart, and he couldn't go back. It wasn't grief that would help him get over his troubles now; it was revenge.

As his cold heart pounded and stiff body shook, he began to plot out his revenge against Sebastian. Pale lips tilted upward into a baleful smirk as he decided on how best to make Sebastian pay for what he did.

It couldn't be something simple. Not deadly snakes, not poisonous scorpions… Not a broken leg or a broken arm.

Something big. Something serious. Something like what happened to Ciel.

His eyes only saw red as his smirk widened, loose thoughts tying together to plot out something that will satisfy his desire for revenge.

His stiff body finally rose up from the ground as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He gripped onto the dresser, steadying himself. His contracted eye was glowing strongly, and his blue eye was devoid of all feelings. Ciel could barely recognize the boy who stared back at him in the mirror. This was not the person he was just yesterday… This was not how he was before.

This person was someone else entirely. Someone cold and heartless, someone who washed away pain not with tears, but with revenge.

And though he hated this new person, somehow, for some reason, the boy staring back at him in the mirror was the only person Ciel could ever love.


	8. The Arrow

**Aaahhhh, another long absence. I'm very sorry, readers. I was extremely occupied with university-related events and activities. But here's the update! I tried to make it as long as I could. I was actually going to end it at a certain point but decided I should make it longer due to my absence.**

**Speaking of which, I think some feedback from you guys would be great about the desired length of the chapters. I'm trying to make them long enough to be satisfying but not too long so as to bore you. Is that okay, or would you prefer longer chapters? Also, how often do you want me to update? I'm thinking once a week, but maybe you have a different say. Let me know in a review or a PM so I can accommodate you as much as I can. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No, Ciel, you don't hold it like that…"

The blue-eyed boy grunted as he adjusted his hands, looking up at Sebastian for approval.

Sebastian shook his head. "Tighten your grip so you have a good handle of it, and position your body accordingly." Sebastian grabbed for Ciel's hips and propelled them forward.

Ciel tightened his grip, receiving a pleased expression from Sebastian. "There you go… Just like that. Now pull it slightly…"

Ciel gritted his teeth and did so, his eyes focused and determined.

"Now release."

The boy's tongue poked out of the edge of his mouth as he released the bow string, watching the arrow shoot in the air and then land pathetically in the middle of the field, not even close to the dartboard ahead of them.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed with frustration as he threw the willow bow onto the ground, stomping once. "I can never get it!"

Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to pull the bow off the ground, dusting some of the dirt off of it. "That's okay. It's your first time handling a bow that isn't made of a chair leg and a thread from your mother's dress." The black-haired male chuckled again, shaking his head. "I can't believe you did that."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped and grabbed for the bow, his face red with both embarrassment and anger. "I'll show you," he murmured under his breath as he grabbed another iron arrow from his quiver and positioning it.

"Now, remember-" Sebastian started.

"I said shut up!" Ciel said. "I'll do this without your help."

Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms, looking at the boy disapprovingly. "Hm, we'll see about that, you little brat."

Ciel pulled the bow back, his small arms trembling from the effort and his mouth grimacing. He adjusted the eyepatch that now adorned his left eye, hiding the purple contract. "If you didn't blind me with that stupid contract, maybe I would've been better at this," Ciel said under his breath.

Of course, Sebastian heard this. He grabbed his bow from the ground, a much stronger, more advanced willow bow, and smacked Ciel's ass with it. "Stop making excuses. You can't shoot because you're weak and pathetic, and your father, being just as weak and just as pathetic, never taught you."

Ciel bit his bottom lip, which was trembling now as he slowly turned to fully face Sebastian. The hand that was wrapped around the bow was shaking, and his knuckles were white, his eyes cold and deadly. "Don't insult my father."

Sebastian smirked. Ciel knew this smirk was purposeful, its intention being to push the boy's buttons, to push him over the edge. "Who cares? He's dead. Not like he can hear me."

Ciel fought hard with himself to keep his calm. The short time he had spent with Sebastian taught him that Sebastian purposely tries to create conflict; this guy loves and lives for creating conflict and pain. "He's a better man than you'll ever be."

"That he is – I mean… _was_."

Ciel gritted his teeth and saw red, just red, as he raised his bow and slapped Sebastian with it right on his smirking, amused face. He saw the male's angled face turn with the slap of the bow, and he saw the smirk fall. Sebastian stared at the ground for a while.

A silence fell over the two. Ciel could only hear the birds in the trees around them and the occasional footsteps of servants walking around the palace. But Sebastian was silent as he continued staring at the ground, his face still turned, his hair covering his eye.

Finally, the older male tilted his head back to look at Ciel. He stared into his blue eye for a while before saying, "Who do you think you are?"

Ciel's angry expression did not waver. Sebastian had no right to say the things he said about his father, and he had no right to smack his behind with the bow. Ciel did the right thing, and he was sure of it. He knew Sebastian wanted him to feel embarrassment, maybe even guilt, but he wasn't going to give him that. "Who do _you _think you are saying the things you said about my father? My father is a noble!"

Sebastian was quick to respond, but his words came slow and steady. "And I'm royalty. On the food chain, I eat people like your father for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. With a snap of my finger, I can have everything your father lived for and built destroyed."

Ciel snorted. "Like Hell you can."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course! You're a stupid little boy who's taught at school that Greece runs on democracy and freedom. Your naïve mind…" Sebastian leaned down to tap Ciel's forehead with his finger twice, "can never wrap around the idea that maybe, just maybe, some people have more power than others in this country."

"I'm not naïve!" Ciel retorted.

Sebastian laughed at that, placing his hands behind his back as he slowly circled Ciel, examining the boy's brown tunic with the green belt wrapped around the waist area, the short green boots he wore on his feet, and the boy's proud unrelenting stature. Sebastian had given him this outfit, thinking it was suitable for archery. He was regretting being kind to the boy at the start of the day. "Oh, yeah? Not naïve, you say. The fire that killed your parents can, with the snap of my finger, be repeated on any house I choose, no matter how fancy, no matter how prestigious the family that owns said house is."

Ciel was silent as images of the fire replayed in his mind, images of his parents' burned blackened bodies, contorted, their mouths open and their eyes indecipherable. His pupils shrank at the images that kept flipping through his mind, and he stumbled backward. He suddenly yelled out, "You're not that special! You're not even the tyrant's actual son. He adopted you. You probably belonged to some poor underprivileged family that abandoned you because you were too much of a hassle to care for!"

Sebastian blinked. For a second, the older male was caught off-guard, staring at the boy with wide eyes, in complete disbelief that Ciel would say such a thing. He quickly recovered, though, and smiled a little, nodding once. The smile disappeared, replaced by pure anger as he reached out and grabbed for Ciel's neck, pulling him up from the ground, the boy's legs kicking the air and his hands wrapping around Sebastian's wrists.

"P-put me down!" Ciel choked, already feeling the air being cut off from him.

Sebastian brought the boy closer to him, now face-to-face with Ciel, his lips mere centimeters away from Ciel's, his breath tickling it. "Your life is in my hands, Ciel," he murmured softly, dangerously. "Everything you own – everything you care for – all your hopes, all your dreams, all your aspirations – belong to me. You have no one else to turn to, no one else who can help you. I can have you killed and disposed of right now, and no one will care."

Ciel struggled, his hands and legs weakening as he felt his breath shorten. His eyes were beginning to roll back, and his face was losing its color.

"Just like the day I first saw you, at the sacrifice… No one else cared enough for you to come to your rescue. Your parents were the only ones who would've done it, but they are no longer here. _I _was the only one who saved you. And for that, you owe me."

Only the whites of Ciel's eyes could be seen now, and his struggles were barely noticeable at this point, his body weak and limp, his hands just resting stiffly on Sebastian's wrists.

"So be careful what you say, and be careful what you do. Because I completely control your life." With that, Sebastian released the boy, sending his unconscious body crashing to the ground. Sebastian grabbed for Ciel's bow that was resting beside him and held it in his hand, staring at it. He then took an iron arrow out of Ciel's quiver and loaded the bow with it, pulled it back, and released the arrow, hitting the bull's eye immediately.

He glanced down at Ciel. "Was that so hard?" He then lightly kicked the boy's side and said, "Pathetic human," before he left the field and headed to his chamber.

* * *

He opened the door with a knowing smirk, his eyes landing on the dark-haired green-eyed boy in his bed, lying on his stomach, his cheek in his palm and a finger in his mouth. "Hello~," he said softly.

"Hello," Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way toward the boy. "You're the one sent by Anatolia, aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, his smile widening. "Sent for your pleasure and enjoyment, your highness."

"As they all are," he said bluntly, getting on the bed and pulling the boy up into a sitting position. He placed a hand on his shoulder and used the other to run his fingers through the boy's long dark hair that reached his shoulders, watching the strands separate and join together as his fingers passed through them. His hand then roamed down to the boy's clothed chest, rubbing a finger against his nipple, earning a soft sigh from the boy.

He smirked at this and proceeded to remove his clothing, the fine silk brushing against the boy's body, sending goosebumps down his olive-toned skin.

He started at the boy's neck and slowly kissed down it, down to his chest, which he paid very close attention to, down to his stomach. He kissed around the belly button and dipped his tongue into it before he laid him down to resume the slow, soft kisses.

The Anatolian boy was smiling, a soft blush on his round face. Sebastian assumed he had never been treated so kindly, so gently, by all the royalty he had been passed on to.

He chuckled. _If only he knew what I did to another boy close to his age just a few minutes ago…_

It was quite a problem for the older male. The boredom. He was bored by that same smiling expression, the same sounds – the sighs and moans. When he touched certain areas, he got the expected response, a hearty groan, a soft yelp, a gentle twitch. He could always predict which response he'd get. It wasn't just Agatha. It was all these lovers. Each and every one of them bored him.

As he licked his finger and inserted it into the boy, his mind drifted off. He was barely even seeing the boy's body anymore. He did the routine – one finger, two, three – but it wasn't anything more than a routine. There were no feelings, no passion, nothing, not as he prodded the spot that made the boy shake with ecstasy, not as he licked him, not even as he held him. Sebastian yanked his fingers out and grabbed for the boy's midsection, pulling him close as he suddenly thrust inside of him.

He screamed, but it was a scream of pleasure. No. Sebastian didn't want that. He wanted more! He wanted more than he expected. He thrust again, this time harder, and held the boy down. "Shut up!" he growled, increasing his pace and pressure. Sebastian wanted him to feel something else – something other than the pleasure.

And it was then that his scream changed. It changed from the soft, pleasured one to a shrill, piercing, jarring one. A smirk crossed Sebastian's face, and his eyes glowed red. _Finally… Finally something I didn't expect._

"What are you doing?!" he heard the boy scream, his green eyes widening as he met Sebastian's glowing ones. The boy's hand grabbed for Sebastian's shoulders as he tried to shove him off, his legs moving to separate them.

Sebastian could feel a liquid leak from the boy, and he knew what it was before he saw its dark red color. But he didn't care. It wouldn't stop him. Nothing would stop him.

He placed a hand on the boy's mouth, saying again, "Shut up. I don't want to hear you." He continued penetrating him until he finally released and slowly pulled out. He moved away from the boy and sat on the edge of the bed, silent for a long time before saying, "Leave."

He heard weak whimpers and sniffles behind him, followed by a rustle of clothing. He then saw the boy move off the bed and feebly limp out of the room.

Sebastian placed his elbows on his lap and buried his face in his palms, shaking his head. Ever since Ciel came into his life, everything went downhill. He would've never done that to a boy sent by another country… He would've never done that to anyone.

Everything was peaceful, everything was fine, before he saw that blue-eyed boy being sacrificed on the stage. He shouldn't have saved him. What difference would it have made if he let Ciel die? Everything would've continued as it always had.

Sebastian was not stupid or naïve. He knew the incident with Ciel in the field that morning caused his behavior. The frustration and anger that Sebastian felt carried over and caused him to hurt the Anatolian boy. Sebastian rubbed his forehead.

If Ciel felt bitterness and hatred that caused him to want to seek revenge on Sebastian, he could rest. Sebastian was already facing Hell. Ciel was already getting his revenge without knowing it.

But something told the demon that Ciel wouldn't be content with this. Something told the demon that this wasn't over, that Ciel had something else – something big – in store for him. He studied Ciel enough to know the boy wouldn't take this treatment without retaliation.

For a reason unknown even to Sebastian, he smirked.

He couldn't wait to see what Ciel had planned for him.


End file.
